SnK x Friends One-Shots
by that-kawaii-anime-girl
Summary: Basically one-shots based off of "Friends" episodes that I've done as requests online. Feel free to send me any ideas you have! I welcome different pairings :)
1. A Cringe-Worthy Flashback

**[A/N: I know, I'm** ** _super_** **late, BUT I have a one-shot for you guys for Christmas! Hope you like it :) It's based off one of my favorite episodes of "Friends" (The One with All the Thanksgivings)]**

 **(By the way, the clothes you see being described later were fashion trends from the early 2000s. I just wanted to make something to match how funny Ross and Chandler looked in that episode.)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Okay, okay. I've got a good one," Sasha's eyes narrowed as she smirked at her boyfriend, "Who remembers when Connie got that turkey stuck on his head?"

Connie's head dropped down in shame. He, along with five others, were currently talking about their worst Thanksgivings. It was fun at first, until his girlfriend had to open her big mouth.

Annie suddenly sat up from her spot in the armchair. Her eyes widened. " _What_?! Connie got a turkey stuck on his head," she chuckled.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it sounds."

* * *

"Oh, no, Connie. It's _exactly_ how it sounds," his roommate, Eren, added.

A younger Sasha walks into what was then her and Mikasa's apartment just two years earlier.

"Hello," a muffled voice called.

Sasha looked around her apartment in bewilderment and grab the nearest object to use as a weapon, which happened to be an umbrella, as she slowly walked a short distance across the floor to the living room. "Hello?"

"Sasha?"

The brunette realized that the voice was coming from the bathroom and sighed in relief. "Connie?"

"I need some help."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? What did you do?"

The door to the bathroom opened slowly, and instead of seeing her friend's face...she saw a raw turkey replacing the head on a man's body.

She couldn't help it, she laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want," the male waved his hand dismissively and crossed his arms.

She finally took a breath of air as she clutched her stomach. "Okay. Now, what happened?"

"Well, I put this on to scare Eren," she interrupted him with a 'mhm', "and now I can't get it off. _Please_ help me out. It smells really bad in here," he whined.

"Well of course it smells bad, you have your head up a turkey's ass," she concluded, "But we can't let Mikasa see this or else she'll freak out and kill you."

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Sasha stiffened a bit, praying that it wasn't her raven-haired roommate. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar pair of gray eyes. ' _Aw shit,'_ she thought.

The brunette quickly grabbed Connie's shoulder, "Come on, Mikasa's here."

Connie placed his head on the table while Sasha opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Mikasa greeted back, "Did you get the turkey baste-Ahh!"

Mikasa quickly put her hands over her mouth so as not to disturb the neighbors. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled in annoyance. "Who is that?"

"It's Connie," the male stood up with his head low, hoping his friend wasn't angry.

"Get that off your head now. I have twenty people to feed tomorrow and they're not going to eat it off your head."

"He can't, Mik, it's stuck."

"Ugh, as if I wasn't already having a bad day," Mikasa seethed.

"Sasha, grab the turkey," her friend did as she was told as Mikasa grabbed the legs, "I'm going to spread these legs as wide as I can."

Connie started to chuckle. "Not the time!"

"Sorry," the male replied in a small voice.

Once she had her hands holding tightly to the legs of the turkey, Mikasa said, "Alright, on three. One, two... Three!"

Connie stumbled backwards, the turkey still on his head, until he was in front of the door. There was suddenly a knock, "Mika, you in there? I heard screaming, are you okay?"

Sasha watches as Mikasa makes a quick stride towards the front door to open it. "Hey, Eren," she welcomes.

Said brunet stands in the doorway holding a baseball bat in the air ready to swing. His turquoise eyes scanned the apartment for any intruders until the rest on the turkey-headed man standing in the middle of the room, and they widen in both bewilderment and confusion as he practically yells, "The hell is _that_?!"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just Connie," Mikasa deadpans.

Eren sighs in relief and puts a hand on his chest, "Thank God, I thought I was having a nightmare."

Connie jumped and pointed in the direction of what he thought was his green-eyed friend and shouted, "Haha, that means I scared ya, right? I knew it, it worked!"

Despite his little celebration Eren couldn't help but chuckle at his almost child-like friend. Instead of pointing at him, the turkey-headed man was pointing at one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm over here man."

* * *

Connie then makes a one-eighty, still not facing the intended direction. "Yeah, you are! _I scared you_ ," he laughs as he starts to dance.

Eren snickers when he plays back the memory in his mind. "You did look like an idiot."

Connie sighs in annoyance, "Yeah, well I wasn't the only one. Remember the time Armin tried to say 'butternut squash' and it came out," he begins to snort, "'squatternut buash?"

Connie cracks up as the room goes silent. "Yeah... That's the same thing," Annie says caustically.

Mikasa clears her throat, "Does anyone want to watch a movie," she asks, to which the other five murmur in agreement.

She goes to the bookshelf next to the TV set that's filled with the DVDs they'd collected over the years, and whilst rummaging through she finds a blank disk labeled "Thanksgiving 2003". The group was around twenty-nine years old, so 2003 would mean that they were around sixteen or seventeen.

The raven-haired woman looked at her five friends with furrowed eyebrows.

"What 'cha got there, Mik," Annie asks.

Mikasa shows them the DVD and Sasha's eyes widen. "Ooh! We should watch it," she exclaims.

* * *

Mikasa complies and puts the disk into the DVD player. She sits back on the couch when the TV shows the inside of the home she and Armin had grown up in.

Mikasa's mother, Hanako, held the video camera in the direction of the stairway waiting for her daughter to come down to join them for dinner. The door bell rings and Hanako yells, "Mikasa, hurry up! Annie's here."

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Mikasa runs the short distance down the stairs, red-faced and out of breath. "I'll get it," she pants.

Connie turns his attention away from the TV to glance at his raven-haired friend and says, "Oh my God, some girl ate Mikasa!"

Mikasa sighs in frustration, "Shut up! The camera adds ten pounds."

* * *

"Okay... So, how many cameras are there actually on you," Eren jokes as Mikasa flips him off.

"Mom, stop pointing the camera at me."

"Aw, why not honey? You look so beautiful."

Mikasa blushes slightly at her mother's comment while opening the door. "Happy Thanksgiving," she exclaims when she sees Annie.

Annie smiles a little, "Hey," she hugs Mikasa, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Hanako walks up to the blonde, almost putting the camera in her face, "Annie, we have plenty of food, so eat as much as you like."

"Oh, I'm actually on a diet, so I won't be eating that much."

Hanako's voice falters. " _Oh_. That's fine, then."

The camera then turns to the kitchen and Armin's father comes into view.

"Armin is still bringing his friend over, right?"

"Yes, I think so," the man replies.

* * *

The door bell rings once again, and this time eighteen-year-old Armin and Eren show up in the doorway, Eren wearing a striped button-up shirt with the collar popped out and a visor turned sideways with puffy skate shoes, while Armin was wearing white shutter-shades with a blue and white shirt and matching sneakers.

Mikasa paused the video the video while everyone stared at the two males on the screen. Sasha and Connie were the first to burst out laughing while Eren's ears turned red from embarrassment and Armin buried his face in a pillow.

"What the hell were you _wearing,"_ Connie asks the two in between laughs.

"I-It was in style back then," Armin replied, muffled by the pillow.

"Geez, you look like you got dressed in the dark," Annie remarks.

"Oh really," Eren smirks, "Let's take a look at what you're wearing, then."

He grabs the remote from Mikasa and rewinds the DVD to show seventeen-year-old Annie wearing a dark-blue jersey dress and a pair of light brown Timbs.

Everyone turned to see the pale blonde girl's face, who was currently staring at the man with the remote with pursed lips, scary eyes and a red face. "You're dead, asshole."

Eren stuck his tongue out like a child just as Annie lunged and started hitting him with a pillow. Sasha had started to cry from laughing so hard while Mikasa and Armin were trying to pry Annie off of Eren, for the blonde woman was capable of overreacting (and possibly hurting someone) in these types of situations.

Armin grabbed Annie by the waist and forced her to sit in the armchair until she had finally calmed down. Mikasa sat back next to Eren and cupped his face in her hands to check for any sign of minor injury, "You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunet sighed, staring into the raven's grey eyes and smiled.

Connie stared at the two with furrowed eyebrows and glanced at his girlfriend, who mirrored the same expression. "Am I...missing something," she asked the two.

Mikasa snapped back into reality and blushed slightly. She looked at the other four, whom each had a confused expression, "N-No, I'm just concerned," she stuttered as she slowly took her hands off the male's face and placed them back in her lap.

Eren cleared his throat and put a straight face. Inside his heart was pounding. Knowing how his friends were, there wouldn't be much time until at least one of them finds out about the secret relationship he's been having with Mikasa for the past few months. Every night they'd sneak in and out of each others apartments at the most ungodly hours just to spend some time alone together, being extremely careful not to make noise or leave any sign of evidence that the other was there. They wanted to tell their friends, who wouldn't? But they were also very afraid of a negative reaction from everyone, especially Armin, for she was Mikasa's brother and also very protective of her when it came to these types of things and might not even approve.

* * *

"Let's just watch the movie," Eren says as he grabs the remote and fast-forwards it to the part they were last on.

The video camera zoomed in a little on Eren and Armin as they walked in and took off their shoes at the edge of the door. Armin took off his shutter shades, "Hey, everyone. Uh, this is Eren," he gestures towards the brunet, "He's my roommate down at NYU."

Hanako was the first to hug the blond after she puts the camera down on a small table. She then walks up to Eren and says, "Welcome! We have plenty of food so don't be shy-"

"Actually, Mom, Eren doesn't like to eat Thanksgiving food."

Hanako made an irritated face, "Well, I'm so glad you brought him here, then," she replies monotonically.

Mikasa walks up to the two while blushing as she holds out her hand to Eren. "H-Hi...I'm Mikasa, Armin's little sister."

Eren looks at her up and down, disbelieving that she was his friend's _little_ sister. "Okay," he chuckles.

"Um, if you want, I can make you some mac 'n cheese for dinner."

"Well, as long as the pilgrims didn't eat it," Eren jokes.

Mikasa giggles but suddenly snorts and covers her mouth, ' _Dammit! Way to go, stupid,_ ' she thinks as she nervously grins at the boy and retreats to the kitchen as Annie follows her.

Hanako comes into the view of the camera, picks it up and follows the two to the kitchen. She stood behind the wall as she recorded the them. Mikasa was currently grating the cheese while Annie sat next to the counter and watched her. " _Aw_ , does little Mikasa have a crush," Annie teases.

"Annie, stop. It's not like that."

"Oh, come on, Mika. You were blushing, stuttering, do I need to go on?"

Mikasa blushed once again. "Well, yeah, maybe," the raven turns around, "But look at me! I'm not his type."

"What are you talking about? What's not to like? You're cute, you're sweet, you're funny-"

"Annie, I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about this, okay?"

Annie sighs, "Alright."

About a half an hour later, dinner was over. The video camera was currently facing the back of the couch. The back of Eren's head was seen as he ate a slice of pumpkin pie while leaning against the armrest. Mikasa then sits on the other side of the couch, her weight making Eren's side rise up a little as if they were on a seesaw.

Mikasa clears her throat, "So, Eren, did you like the mac 'n cheese?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah it was great. You should be a chef."

"Okay," Mikasa replies eagerly.

Eren goes into the kitchen to help Armin out with the dishes while Mikasa stays on the couch staring at her hands in her lap. She wanted to slap herself for acting like such a dork over someone she didn't even know. Annie then sits next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know, I think you should go talk to him. Maybe ask him out?"

Mikasa looks at her friend with hopeful eyes. "Really? A-Are you sure? What if he rejects me?"

"Mika, you're overthinking it. You'll never know until you try."

Mikasa nods in agreement and gets up to walk to the kitchen. Her mother then picks up the camera and tails behind her daughter, who was currently waiting behind the wall next to the doorway of the kitchen, trying to find the right moment to walk in (preferably when Armin wasn't there). Her mother stood behind her with the camera zoomed in on Mikasa's face.

"Now watch closely, everyone. Something monumental is about to happen! Mikasa's going to ask out a boy!"

* * *

Mikasa looked at her mother, embarrassed, and rolled her eyes. " _Mom_ ," she whined.

Mikasa's eyes widened. She looked at her roommate, who was holding the same expression. Her memory of that day came back to her, and she knew this wasn't going to end well, especially for Eren. She glanced at his face, seeing a perplexed expression and she wonders if he remembers what he did to her that day as well.

"I don't think we should watch this anymore," she says as she grabs the remote.

"Why not," Sasha asks.

Connie then puts a teasing face, "Is our little Mikasa embarrassed?"

Mikasa had to resist the urge to throw the remote at his head. "N-No! I just don't think we should watch this anymore," she points at Eren, " _especially_ you."

"Why, what happened," he asks.

Mikasa and Annie looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "So... You don't remember," the blond asks.

The male shakes his head and shrugs, "Nope."

Annie chuckles, "Oh, this should be fun."

She takes the remote from Mikasa's hands, and the raven gets up to go to her room, "Fine," she shrugs, "I'm not watching it, though."

The bedroom door shuts. "I don't get it, what's so bad about this part," Armin questions.

* * *

"You'll see," Annie replies vaguely.

The boy's heads come into view from behind the wall, their conversation being heard by both the camera and the two women. "You know, I'm thinking of asking Annie out later, so if she says yes we might be out for a while, hope you're okay with that," Armin informs the brunet.

Eren looks at his friend with an almost panicked expression, "Dude, don't do that to me."

"What's wrong? I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying here for a while."

"It's not that, I just don't want to be stuck here all night with your fat sister."

Hanako gasped and the camera turned to Mikasa, who looked as if her heart stopped. "Honey? Are you okay," she asked, knowing full well that her daughter wasn't fine.

" _Hey_. Calm down, it's not that bad."

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

Now Mikasa's eyes were practically filled to the brim with tears. She ran up the stairs to her room with Annie tailing behind her. Mikasa's mother came up to her husband and gave him the camera. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing, Mikasa's not feeling well."

The man followed his wife up the staircase to where Annie can be seen sitting next to the door of Mikasa's room. "You can't go in?"

The blond shook her head. "No, she locked it."

Hanako knocked softly, "Mikasa? Please come out, dear."

"No," Mikasa sniffled from the other side.

Annie put her head in her hands. Her heart ached for her friend. If only she hadn't told her to go talk to that stupid guy. "Mika, I'm so sorry," she shook her head, the sound of the raven sobbing just broke her heart.

Mikasa's mother hunched down and placed her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Maybe you should go home. I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning."

* * *

Annie nodded and did as she was told. She walked down the stairs just as the two boys were walking out of the kitchen. She glared at the brunet when she saw him, using all of her willpower not to at least punch the guy in the face.

Eren dragged his hands across his face. He called her _fat_? Why was it that he couldn't remember?

"I can't believe you called her fat, man. How could you," Connie accused.

"Not only that, she was so depressed that she wouldn't come out of her room for days. She barely ate anything either," Annie added.

"Annie, stop," Mikasa commanded from behind the door.

"What," she turned to sneer at the brunet, "'It's the truth', isn't it," she repeated the words his eighteen-year-old self had stated in the home video.

Eren still had his hands covering his face, his green eyes peeking out between his fingers. He suddenly felt pain being inflicted on the back of his head so he turned around only to see Sasha glaring down at him with her hand raised.

He got up and walked to his girlfriend's room, quickly shutting the door behind him. The raven was currently laying on the foot of her bed with her nose in a book. She looked up at him, a little concerned about his reaction.

"I called you fat," he asks, though his question sounded more like a statement. Mikasa only nods in response and sits up silently.

He sits next to her, hugging his knees, and they stay in silence. That video explained so much. No wonder Mikasa and Armin's parents never invited him over after that. No wonder Annie disliked him so much in the beginning.

He sighs, "I'm so sorry."

Mikasa chortled. "Eren, it was ten years ago-"

"Well, yeah, it may be the case _now_. But what about back then? I mean, you must have at least hated me or something... I was a huge idiot back then. I am so, _so_ sorry."

"Eren, again, it was over ten years ago. It's not that big of a deal," she kissed his cheek, "You're still coming over tonight, right?'

* * *

He smiled a little, "Of course."

Eren tiptoes across the hallway, clad in only his pajama bottoms and a bathrobe. He fumbled with the doorknob, seeing as it was unlocked he went inside. During the first two months of their relationship he wasn't too fond of sneaking around, it made him feel silly. Now he'd grown used to it.

He started to think about the conversation they had a few hours ago. She said she was fine with it, but was she really? He practically humiliated her.

Suddenly feeling hungry he went to the fridge to get a snack. He opened the door, and on the third shelf there was a raw turkey wrapped in plastic wrap. Mikasa was probably going to kill him for this, but it was worth a shot.

He knocked on his girlfriend's door. He was hoping to make this quick, his neck felt like it was going to be broken from all the weight. How did Connie do this?

Eren hears the door open followed by a gasp coming the girl in front of him. She sighs, slightly annoyed, "What are you doing?"

"Wait," he replies.

He takes out a pair of big yellow sunglasses and places them on the turkey's shoulders. "Eren-"

"Wait, look," he interrupts. He then starts dancing rather awkwardly, hoping for Mikasa to see where he's getting at.

He feels a small beam of accomplishment when he hears her laugh. "Oh, my God, you're such an idiot," she jokes, "I love you."

He stops. They'd been friends for years, now lovers, but they've mentioned the "L" word to one another.

Her laughter stops, "O-Oh, God," she panics, "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you-"

"I love you too," he interrupts her once again, "I'd like to kiss you, but," he gestures towards the turkey on his head.

She sighs in relief. "Right... Okay. Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it."

He goes to the kitchen only to come back two minutes later with the turkey still in the same place.

"Mik?"

"Yeah?"

"... It's stuck."


	2. A Mess of a Proposal

Mikasa stood alone in the kitchen of her restaurant chopping an onion for the next dish she was creating. She was lost in thought, and immediately snapped back when she'd almost cut the tip of her thumb.

"Ow," she yelped as she waved her hand around, as if that would make the pain stop. Today wasn't a particularly good day. Eren, who had been her boyfriend for a few years now, started avoiding her after she'd brought up the subject of marriage a couple days ago. When she'd finally got ahold of him earlier today, he started spouting on about how marriage "wasn't that big of a deal", that it was the last thing on his mind. She knew he wasn't the commitment type, but geez!

Mikasa grabbed the knife and proceeded with what she was doing when a waitress popped her head in through the door. "Mikasa! There's a customer here who wants to compliment the chef."

That brightened her mood a bit. "Really? Go on, send them in!"

The customer walks in, and when she sees his face she almost has a heart attack. "Levi!"

The man across meets her eyes. "Hey."

He waited a few seconds before the waitress finally left the room. Levi held his hands behind his back as he walked a bit closer to her. "Actually, I didn't come here to compliment the chef."

"Oh… What are you here for then?"

"I," he nervously fidgeted, "I-I came to tell you that… I still love you."

Mikasa's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"I know this may be a lot to take in, and I know you're with Eren. He's a great guy—and if you say he's straight I'll believe you—but Mikasa, I had to tell you. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you."

That's when it came back to her. They were in a relationship years ago, but it ended when he admitted he didn't see himself spending the rest of his life with her. It broke her heart to the point where she spent days in her room crying herself to sleep. She practically became a pathetic mess.

Levi waved his hand in front of her face. She had been spacing out for a few minutes. "Mikasa?"

Mikasa snapped back to reality and shook her head. "You're too late, Levi. Besides, where was all this four years ago?"

"It was stupid of me to do that, I know. Look, I'll walk away and I'll never bother you again, but only if you can tell me that Eren is willing to give you everything that I am."

"Yes," she lied, "Marriage is all he talks about. In fact, I'm the one who's making him wait."

"You are," Levi asked in disbelief, "Why?"

"Uh," she paused before snapping her fingers, "Because of the government!"

Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Okay…"

Eren could feel that something was on Mikasa's mind when he noticed she wasn't eating any of the pizza laid out in front of them. "Hey, Mika. You okay?"

Mikasa glanced at him for a second before turning back to looking at the table. "Mhm," she says meekly as she nodded her head.

"Mikasa, you and I have known each other since grade school. Do not give me that crap," he lectured before grabbing her hand, "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I know, its just," she shuffled in her seat, "That stuff you said about marriage. You don't actually mean it, right?"

Eren inwardly panicked before clearing his throat, "Yes, actually. The whole concept of marriage is just unnatural to me."

In reality, he'd been planning on proposing to her for a few weeks now. He wanted it to be very special, but when he'd finally gotten the courage to do it their friends happened to interrupt and almost spoiled the whole thing. His plan now was to throw her off so that she wouldn't even guess that he'd propose.

Mikasa gazed at him in disbelief. "What am I doing here then?"

If this relationship wasn't going anywhere, then was she just wasting her time with him?

She fumbled around for her purse. "I have to go."

"Wait, Mika—" Eren called out, realizing that the attempt was futile.

He noticed that the other customers were staring at him. Feeling awkward, he nervously chuckled.

"Enjoy your pizza," he says before quietly getting up to pay. He walked out of the pizza parlor, immediately grabbing his phone to call Mikasa.

It dialed, but there was no answer. He tried calling again but instead it led straight to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Mikasa Ackerman. Leave a message after the beep."

"Mikasa, look. I'm sorry about what I said, things have been a bit crazy the last few days. Just meet me back at the house later, please?"

Meanwhile

Connie grabbed the coffee cup and made his way to the orange couch he and his friends usually sat at, this time planting himself next to the spot Sasha sat on.

"Can you believe it? Mikasa and Eren getting married. This has got to be some kind of miracle," Connie remarked.

"I know! I'm so happy for them," Sasha replied.

"Me too."

The two stayed in silence, feeling that this whole event was surreal to them.

"You think we'll ever get married," Connie asks, breaking the silence.

"Aww, Honey, of course you will," Sasha says as she pats his back sympathetically.

He turned to her, "I know, but I'm concerned about you."

"And what's wrong with me," she questioned in a threatening tone.

"Nothing, nothing," he lied, "Look, what I'm saying is… if neither of us are married by the time we're forty, how about we marry each other?"

"Why won't I be married when I'm forty?"

"No, this is just hypothetical."

"Okay. Hypothetically, why won't I be married when I'm forty?"

"Um…"

Sasha raised an eyebrow at him. He knew there was no way out of this, so he did the only thing he could do in this situation:

"I've got to go," he says quickly before speed-walking out of the coffee shop.

Connie was lucky that his friend was still drinking her coffee, otherwise she would have chased after him down street just so she could get him to answer the question.

Mikasa rang the doorbell, tapping her foot impatiently.

Soon she heard footsteps coming towards the door. When she sees the face behind it she smiles. "Annie!"

"Hey, Mikasa," Annie greets as she opens the door a bit wider for the girl to come in, "What's going on?"

Mikasa walks in quickly, pacing around a bit as she tried to find the right words. "You ever just wake up and realize you're in a dead-end relationship?"

Annie crossed her arms. "Eren again, huh?"

Mikasa nodded. "I mean, it's not like I want to get married tomorrow. I just want to be sure that I'm not wasting my time with him."

"Mikasa, you need to be patient. He'll come around."

"Well I don't want to be patient! Besides, there's someone else who does want to marry me."

"Who?!"

"Levi," she answers hesitantly.

"Levi? Mikasa you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Um," Annie paused. She didn't want to give anything away or she might spoil the surprise. "I-I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Just because, Mikasa! Just promise you'll go back to your house and wait for Eren there."

Mikasa thought about it for a moment, but quickly shook her head. "No," she says before walking out the door.

Annie face-palmed as sighed in frustration. That girl could be so stubborn sometimes.

She went towards the table and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, finally finding the right one and pressed the phone to her ear.

It rang once before the person on the other side answered.

"Annie?"

"Eren, You need to find Mikasa quickly—"

"You don't think I'm doing that already?"

"Shut up and let me speak," Annie snapped. He had a habit of not letting anyone get a single sentence out of their mouth before having to open his; of course, this was an exaggeration.

"Let's face it, this little plan of yours is kind of stupid. I would have just done it already if I were you—"

"Alright. Are you done now?"

"You did it again," she growled, "Listen to me. Levi told Mikasa he wanted to marry her!"

"What," he yelled (or screeched more like it), "What the—He's not supposed to ask my girlfriend to marry him! I'm supposed to do that! You know what? I'm going to go over there and kick his as," he growled.

"Eren, I don't think landing yourself in the hospital will solve this situation. Just go find Mikasa!"

"Alright."

Annie heard the dial tone and shut her phone off.

Levi had been sitting in his living room smoking a cigar when he heard the doorbell ring. He placed it in the ashtray and walked up to answer the door. On the other side was a stiff, confused-looking Mikasa. She pursed her lips.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi."

"…I don't really know why I'm here."

"I never asked. You want to come in?"

She stood outside. "I don't know."

"Alright, well… I'll just leave the door open for ya'," he said as he went back to the couch.

Mikasa reluctantly walked in, not before taking off her shoes since she reminded herself that Levi wasn't fond of people walking around his apartment wth their shoes on.

"Eren's such an idiot," she yelled as she shut the door.

Levi stood up quickly. "Drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a scotch…"

"…On the rocks with a twist? I remember."

Mikasa smiled a bit as she moved towards the couch. She then noticed the ashtray. "You still smoke cigars?"

Levi stopped his hands as he remembered how much she hated it when he'd smoke in the past. "Uh, no! That's… art. If it bothers you I can put my art out."

"No, that's okay," she waved her hand dismissively.

"So, Mikasa, let me ask you a question. Do you ever think about me? You know, since we broke up?"

"Yeah, actually. I thought about you a couple months ago."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but… That was because I saw a sale for a broom in the cleaning aisle," she laughed.

He chuckled with her, reminiscing on the times her friends would crack jokes about him being a clean freak.

"Well, do you ever think about me in a way that doesn't involve cleaning supplies?"

"No. To be honest, getting over you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I never let myself think about you."

Levi's eyes widened in surprise. He was thankful that his back was turned to her, that way she wouldn't be able to see his face.

There was a knock at the door. Connie warily glanced into the peephole, immediately recognizing the mop of brown hair on the other side. "I know you're in there," she sang.

He placed the safety chain on the door, preventing it from being opened all the way. He then twisted the lock to the other side.

Connie saw Sasha's light brown eye through the crack of the open door. "Connie Francis Springer," she exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, what are you middle namein' me for?"

"What was that little statement of yours about?"

"I didn't do anything! You were the one assuming I was telling you something bad."

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let me in or… I'll sick Mikasa on you," Sasha threatened, both unaware of the fact that neither of their neighbors from across the hall currently weren't home.

"No," he persisted, despite the fact that Mikasa scared the crap out of him.

"Fine," she huffed, "Mika—"

Sasha was cut off when she was suddenly pulled into Connie's apartment. She turned around, peering at him smugly. "I knew that would work."

"Shut up," he deadpanned.

Sasha hoisted herself up on the counter, swinging her legs as she looked at him. "So what was your question about?"

"Nothing," he sighed in frustration, "Geez, I shouldn't have even asked you."

"So why did you ask me?"

"Because I just want to make sure I don't die alone, okay?! This pact is kind of like a security blanket; a safety net if you will. Just in case I don't actually end up finding 'The One' I still might have a shot at getting the next best thing, which is… you, of course."

Sasha placed a hand on her heart. "Oh, Connie," she spoke in a soft tone as she went to hug him, "You're so cute."

"I know," he smiled.

She turned to look at his face, grabbing his chin so she could look at him straight in the eyes. "However, that doesn't explain why you assume I won't be married by the time I'm forty."

"Oh my— Sasha, would you just let it go already? It was just hypothetical."

"Okay," she said in a disbelieving tone.

Mikasa was down to her third, maybe fourth scotch when she began to aimlessly walk around the apartment with Levi tailing behind her.

She then saw a familiar decorative tribal mask hanging on the wall. "I missed you, you ugly, old flat-faced freak!"

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Mikasa laughed. "No, not you," she pointed at the mask, "Him."

"Oh, okay," Levi sighed in relief.

She observed his apartment, admiring how sophisticated and… clean it looked. Almost as if no one lived there in the first place. "I missed this apartment! This is a grown-ups apartment, y'know? I-I should be with a grown-up."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. You want to be with someone more mature."

"Y'know, let's face it," she rambled, "I'm not a kid anymore! I need to be with someone who wants the same things that I do. You coming to my workplace and telling me you love me, I want that! Not the feeling of reaching to a dead-end."

"I think that's fair."

"Fair," she scoffed, "Oh please, don't talk to me about fair. Fair would have been you wanting to marry me back then. Nothingabout this is fair. Nothing, nothing, nothing!"

Levi embraced her, "Hey, shh. It's okay!"

"…Nothing," she says.

He backs away as Mikasa stared at his face.

"I-I need to go," she stuttered, "I need to—um, figure out some things."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need. I'll be here, not smoking," he grinned.

Mikasa glanced back at him with a small smile, almost a little sad, as she walked out the door.

About a half-hour later Levi was sitting in his living area, once again, smoking a cigar as he tried to blow O's. There was a rushed knock at the door. Assuming it was Mikasa, he shoved the cigar into the ashtray, fanning the smoke away as he walked towards the door. He twists the knob and pulls the door open realizing that the person on the other side wasn't the raven he expected, but instead a mess of brown hair and a glaring pair of green eyes. "Where is she," demanded Eren.

He rushed inside, "I'm not afraid of you," he says warily.

Levi stayed next to the door. "She's not here, and please come in."

Eren paced around a bit as he panicked. "How could you ask my girlfriend to marry you?!"

Levi held up his index finger. "Wait, Eren, do me a favor and take off your shoes."

"What—"

"Just do it."

"Okay…" Eren took off his shoes, forgetting about the little rant he was planning for a moment.

"How could you ask Mikasa to marry you? I thought that you were a good guy, Levi."

"I am. It's just that unlike, I'm willing to go after what I want instead of waiting around for the supposed 'right moment'."

Eren felt his blood boil. "You waited three years in order to tell this girl you loved her! I'm. taking my chance now."

He sighed in frustration, "I even bought a ring," he says as he flung the black velvet box across the couch towards Levi. "Did you buy a ring," he asks mockingly.

"No." Levi replies, feeling defeated.

He took a look at the ring. It was a rose-shaped diamond with two sapphires on either side on a silver band.

Levi thought about the whole situation before finally coming to a decision. "You know what, Eren? You go get her. And when you do, don't ever let her go," he says sincerely, "If you do, I'll kill you," he warns.

"Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake you did."

Eren makes his way towards the door, but stops and turns towards the older man. "You know what, Levi? You are a good guy."

"I know," Levi chuckles, "I hate that."

After taking a taxi, Even found his way back to the apartment he and Mikasa were currently living in. As he got to floor they were on, he saw Connie in the hallway taking his trash out. He immediately ran up to him. "Where is she," he asked.

Connie had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, man, but she just left."

Eren felt his world crash down, "What do you mean?"

"She was crying, she had a suitcase with her. I think she said she was going to her parent's."

"What?! Why didn't you stop her, tell her this was all a plan?"

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me. She told me to tell you that you shouldn't call her, but if I were you, I would."

Eren felt tears to his eyes. "I knew this was stupid. This whole plan was ridiculous," he says as he took out his keys to open the door.

On the other side there wasn't a dark and empty apartment like he expected, but instead a room illuminated by many candles, with Mikasa standing in the center. "Wha—" Eren stuttered, looking back at Connie who had a smirk on his face as he closed the door to their apartment.

Eren stared at the woman of his dreams, thankful that what Connie told him wasn't true. "You're here."

"Obviously," she chuckled, "You said you wanted it to be a surprise."

He paced to her eagerly, almost caught off guard when she knelt down on the floor. "Eren," she began, "In all my life, I never thought I'd be able to fall in love with my best—" she teared up, "my best— There's a reason why girls don't do this!"

He took the initiative and knelt down across from her, "Okay! I can do this.. Oh god…" he cleared his throat, " I thought," he pauses once again, "Wait, I can do this. I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized that the only that matters is that," he choked, "That you are right there beside me. Mikasa, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way."

He reaches into his pocket to take out the engagement ring, not feeling the lump of the box and began to panic. "Is there something wrong," Mikasa asks.

"I don't have the ring. Oh crap, I think I left it at Levi's house."

Mikasa laughed. "It's fine. Just continue."

Eren felt embarrassed, making this whole big speech without even having the ring on him. "Anyway, Mikasa, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nods as she lets the tears she had been holding back down her face.

They embraced each other and kissed passionately.

"Can you let us in?! We're dying out here," says a voice behind the door.

The couple immediately recognized that it was Connie, and assumed that by "us" he meant him and the rest of their friends. "Come in, come in," Mikasa exclaimed.

Each of their friends came in, embracing the couple with tear-stained faces, each person thankful that Eren didn't screw it up this time.


End file.
